Rebel
by ashxfizzy
Summary: Riley has always been a bit of tomboy, and with her short hair and boyish style she's often been mistaken for a boy. She's taken to it like a game, though, and Ourans Host Club is her biggest challenge yet. How long can she make them all believe she's truly a boy? And what will happen if the Host King ever figures out she isn't? OC x Tamaki, please read and review!
1. Japan, here I come!

**Hello, darlings! I know I already have several stories in the works, but here's another one that I'm hoping you'll all love as much as California Girl!**

**Oh! I'll also be including refernce pictures with this story, and all of those will be located at the bottom of the chapter (: **

**There were some troubles with the pictures, but all those should be fixed now!**

**Please rate and review, and I hope you enjoy!~**

* * *

_"Oh, Riley, you're back early! I wasn't expecting you yet."_

_ I could only stare at my mother, my emerald green eyes wide with shock. _

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I snapped, storming into the room. I was absolutely __**furious**__. _

_My bedroom, once a cool black and white paradise, had been turned into something from my worst nightmares. Pastel pink paint was splattered over two of my walls, and flowery wallpaper ringed around the entire room. _

_"Riley, do calm down…" My mother made a move to approach me, but I jerked away from her. She looked almost guilty for a moment, but then it was gone. "I just thought that maybe if you were around more girly things, you might start acting more like the little girl I used to have."_

_My hands clenched into fists at my side, and my eyes narrowed to slits. "This is my room." My voice was low, dangerous. "The one place in the world that belongs entirely to me. And you have the nerve to come in here and change it because you don't like the way I look?!" _

_I could see tears starting to form in her eyes, but I wasn't done yet. _

_"This is why Dad left you, you know. Because you're a control freak who can't accept anything that's different from your sick, twisted idea of a perfect family." She visibly cringed, and I finally stopped. _

_"I'm calling Dad. I should have gone with him in the first place." _

* * *

I shook my head roughly to try and dislodge the memory, sending my short black hair all over my face. Sighing, I combed it back into place with my fingers and resumed staring out the window.

Fluffy white clouds sailed by beneath my emerald eyes as I watched them.

It had been about a week since the fight with my mother. I had called my dad immediately after and told him that I wanted to come live with him.

You see, my parents are divorced. They have been for a couple months. I had just turned 16 when the divorce happened. My father, a flourishing chef, had wanted to start up his own Italian restaurant, but that wasn't the easiest thing to do in Italy, so he had asked Mom to get a job to help pay for the cost of starting up.

She had blatantly refused, saying that she was a housewife, not a worker, and that had been the last straw for Dad. He filed for divorce, and once everything was taken care of, he left to live his dream in Japan. I could have-should have- gone with him, but my whole life was in Italy. I knew nothing else, and I hadn't wanted to leave it all behind, even if Dad was a way better parent than Mom.

"Attention, passengers, please prepare for landing."

A loud, robotic voice came through the intercom, cutting through my thoughts. "Finally." I muttered, buckling up my seatbelt. I couldn't wait to get back on the ground.

* * *

The airport terminal was _way_ more crowded than I had expected it would be. I was just taking out my phone to call Dad and ask where he was when something peculiar caught my eye.

A young man and woman in their early twenties were holding a sign with a name on it. Now, this wasn't an uncommon sight in an airport. What surprised me was that the name on the sign was **Riley Moretti** and that just so happened to be my name.

I cautiously walked up to the pair, all the while silently wondering how likely it was that there was another Riley Moretti in the same airport at the same time.

The woman noticed me and waved as I got closer. "Riley, how nice to finally meet you!" She exclaimed. "I'm Linda, and this is Jean. Your father sent us to pick you up." Upon closer inspection, the two looked very similar; Wavy brown hair and light grey eyes. Maybe they were related?

I didn't even have time to ask before Jean looked at his watch, made an irritated noise, and hustled us out of the airport and into a long black limo. Yeah, a _limo_.

My mind was brimming with questions and I was tempted to ask the adults in the front seat, but honestly, they kinda creeped me out. Linda was _way_ too upbeat and happy, and Jean, well, he was just plain creepy.

It wasn't until the limo pulled up in front of a gigantic mansion that I finally asked, "Um, are you sure this is the right place?"

Linda laughed and shook her head. "Of course it is, dear! This is the one and only Moretti mansion."

I was still skeptical as I was led inside and told to wait in a large living room. That is, until a very loud barking and the heavy pounding of paws on the polished hardwood floor. My emerald eyes widened and a large grin formed on my lips. "Bane!"

The Tibetan Mastiff was barely a year old, but he was already at least 80 pounds and he took me down with ease. A slobbery dog kiss landed on my cheek and I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I've missed you, buddy."

Bane had been an early birthday present from my father; I had been in love with the dog since. He was huge, as tall as my hip and not even fully grown yet. He has soft, fluffy fur and floppy ears, black with silver on his chest, neck, legs and part of his face, and big brown puppy dog eyes. Dad had been forced to take him with him when he left, and I haven't seen him since.

"Figures he got to you before I did. I swear he knew you were coming."

"Dad!" I wriggled out from under my dog and practically leapt on my dad. He looked a lot like me, except his hair was shorter and his eyes a paler shade of green.

I may have ruined the moment, though, by hitting him on the arm. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you had a _mansion_?!" I demanded. He laughed. "Because I wanted to see the look on your face myself, of course!"

* * *

For a while after that we just sat and talked about everything that had happened in the past couple of months. Dad told me that when he first got to Japan, he took out a loan and bought a little hole-in-the-wall place. He turned the downstairs into a small Italian restaurant and lived upstairs.

Being the amazing chef he was, it took no time for his shop to become the most popular one in the area. He upgraded to a larger place and gained even more popularity. By that time, several wealthy businessmen had approached him and asked him to train their personal chefs, offering him huge sums of money.

He took their offers, of course, and now he happened to be one of the most wealthy men in the area and head of an amazing 5-star Italian restaurant.

Dad then proceeded to give me the grand tour of the mansion, and, well, let's just say I'm sure I'll be getting lost for a while.

We stopped at the door to the garage and Dad turned to look at me. "Riley, I've got one more surprise for you. Think of it as a 'welcome home' present."

He ushered me through the door, and my eyes grew wide as they landed on what was waiting for me.

A black and silver 1997 Harley Davidson Fatboy Chopper sat in the garage, all shiny metal and leather. "Oh. My. God! Dad! You got me my bike?! You are the best dad _ever_!" I ran to marvel at the beautiful machine. I'd wanted this bike for as long as I could remember.

"I had a feeling you'd like it." Dad was chuckling at me, probably because I was practically drooling over the motorcycle. "Alright, alright, you can take her for a spin first thing tomorrow. But let's finish the tour now, alright?"

I nodded, sadly separating myself from the darling vehicle that I could now call mine, and followed Dad up to the last stop on the tour- my bedroom.

It was _gigantic._ The walls were painted black and white with silver accents. The bed was huge, propped in one corner of the room, and there was a wonderfully large sound system against one wall. I also found that I had a walk-in closet, already packed with clothes- the ones I had brought from Italy and many, many new ones.

"Dad, don't tell me you bought all of these yourself?" I asked incredulously. Dad just smiled proudly. "Well of course I did! I know what my little girl likes to wear." To make his point, he pulled a pair of faded jeans, and white t-shirt and a leather jacket from the racks. "This is perfect for a normal day at school," He put those back and retrieved a black jean miniskirt and a white tank top, "while this is great for a day you feel like spying on people you know without them knowing it's you." He put the clothes back and flashed me a smile.

I tried, I really did, but I couldn't stop the giggles that erupted from my mouth. I nearly fell to the floor I was in such a laughing fit. "And that," I finally managed to say as I wiped tears from my eyes, "is why you're the best dad in the world."

He gave me a big hug, then, and together we went down to the main dining room for dinner. We had Dad's famous spaghetti, and when I was so full I thought I would burst, I decided to retire to my bedroom for the night.

"Riley." Dad's voice stopped me, and I turned back to look at him curiously. "Enjoy this weekend, because come Monday, you're starting at your new school, Ouran Academy."

I flashed a grin as I walked up the stairs to my room. **Challenge accepted. **

* * *

**So what do you think so far? Let me know! **

**And, as promised, here are the picture refernces for this chapter. Sorry they weren't working, but hopefully I've fixed them. This site is real weird about links. Just replaces the dots with periods and they should work ^.^**

**Bane(Riley's dog): **

wwwdotdimsdotvetstreetdotcom /dims3/MMAH/resize/645x380/quality/90/ s3dotamazonawsdotcom/assetsdotproddotvetstreetdot com/66/2bbdd0c82611e09b940050568d6c eb/file/Tibetan-Mastiff-5-AP-645km081611dotjpg

**Riley's bike: **

wwwdotkimballstockdotcom/pix/MOT/04/MOT_04_RK0133_03_PdotJPG


	2. Meeting the Blond Idiot

**Hellooooo my darlings! I have brought you a wonderful little present- the next chapter!**

**Though, I'm afraid Thanksgiving break is over now, and I must be going back to school, so I'll have less time to work on writing these stories you all like so much. **

**Fear not, though, I'll make the time to write more chapters, even if it means skipping some homework- or all of it!**

**As usual, please rate and review, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Vroom!_

9 AM Sunday morning the engine roared to life. I had spent all of Saturday riding around the grounds practicing, and now Dad was finally satisfied that I could take my Harley for a spin on the streets.

I wore typical riding gear- loose skinny jeans, leather biker boots, a simple t-shirt, a leather jacket and a helmet, all in black. I flipped down the visor on my helmet, shielding my eyes from the sun as the garage door crested open.

I revved the engine, and I was gone, nothing but a black and silver blur as I sped away from the mansion and hit the streets. Of course, I had to slow down to meet the speed limit, but I was pushing it every chance I got.

I rode into town and just started exploring. I wasn't looking for anything in particular, just anywhere that might be interesting to stop at, when a little pet shop caught my eye.

**I have been wanting to get Bane a new collar. **

That's when everything got a little out of control. One second I was just pulling into the parking lot, looking for a parking space. The next second some blond idiot was walking out in front of me. I swerved hard and braked, and somehow I missed him and still made it into my spot.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" The blond guy was screaming at me, flailing his arms around. "You could have killed me with that metal death machine!"

I flipped down the parking brake and dismounted. Then guy just glared at me as I pulled off my helmet and flipped my hair back into place. Tucking my helmet under my arm, I caught his glare and arched an eyebrow. "But I didn't, did I?"

He faltered, his glare dropping for a moment. "Well, no." He said in a small voice. A smirk formed on my lips as I started walking into the store. "Then you're fine, so shut up and leave me alone."

I could hear the guy making a strangled sound, but the door had closed behind me and cut him off. A moment later it opened again and he stormed in after me.

He started going off about how dangerous motorcycles are, but I tuned him out and started searching through the dog collars.

I pulled a thick black leather collar from the shelf. "Are you even listening to me?!" I turned my head and fixed the blond with my emerald gaze, smirking. "I'm sorry, were you saying something?"

He practically fell over on the spot. Shaking my head at his idiocy, I laughed and turned to the next wall over. There was a large selection of collar decorations, from flowers to letters to spikes and studs.

As I was sifting through the mess, Blondie came up and looked over my shoulder. "Oh, that is _too cool_." I had found a metallic silver Batman logo and a worn, coppery looking skull and crossbones. They were just _perfect_ for Bane.

"What kind of a dog do you have to be getting a collar like _that_?" Blondie asked, looking stupefied. I smirked. "His name's Bane. He's a Tibetan Mastiff, probably taller than you on two legs with paws as big as your face; and he's vicious, too. He could tear you to pieces in seconds."

Okay, so maybe Bane wasn't _vicious_, per say, but he was _definitely _big. Blondie visibly shrunk a bit, and I could see a bit of fear in his wide purple eyes.

"Don't look so scared, Blondie. Bane won't eat you unless I tell him to." I said with a smirk. I paid for the collar and accessories and then headed back to my bike with Blondie tailing behind me.

After dropping the bag into the compartment under the seat, I put my helmet on and mounted my bike. Blondie was opening his mouth to say something, so I gunned the engine and peeled out. The last thing I saw before I left was that dumb blond flailing his arms around like a crazy and stabbing his finger in my general direction.


	3. Trial Run

**First off, I would like to sincerely apologize for taking so long to update this story. Lifes been in the way, and I haven't had much time for writing. **

**But, as a reward for your patience, this chapter is extra extra long! **

**Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to let me know what you think! ;D**

* * *

"Riley. Riiileeeey…. Riley!" I groaned and stuck out my arm, trying to hit the snooze button and make the noise stop.

I hit something. "Ow! Riley, I thought we agreed you wouldn't hit me in the face when I wake you up anymore?"

Guess is wasn't an alarm after all. I rolled over, pulling my blankets up to my chin, and lazily opened one eye to see Dad holding his nose and frowning at me. "Sorry…" I mumbled as I closed my eyes again.

I was promptly shoved out of my bed, landing on the floor with a thump. "Alright! I'm up, I'm up! Geez!"

"Good." Dad nodded. "You're uniforms in the closet." He went to leave, but turned around suddenly, a mischievous twinkle in his green eyes. "You'd better hurry. I'm making pancakes." Then he hurried out of my room.

**Damn. Only Dad would be clever enough to bribe me with food.**And, with my mouth watering from thoughts of pancakes, I hurried into my closet.

The uniform was simple- black pants and a white button-up shirt with a tie. Not horrible, but _totally_ not my style. I looked down, trying to think of a way around the uniform, when a cardboard box on the floor caught my eye.

Curious, I opened the lid and inside was a note.

_I had a feeling the uniform wouldn't quite suit your taste, so I did a bit of research. According to the student handbook, the only requirements for the male uniform are that all pants are nice and black, white button-up with a tie and jackets must have the Ouran logo. So, with that in mind, I put together an alternate uniform for you. Hope ya like it!_

_P.S. The jacket is in girls and guys sizes. You can thank me later._

Smiling, I picked up the box and dumped its contents onto the ground. Inside was a new pair of black leather boots, black skinny jeans, an assorted rainbow of thin ties, and two black leather jackets with the Ouran logo emblazoned on the back in shimmering silver. One jacket was big, obviously a guys, and the other was fitted for a girl.

I changed quickly into the jeans and was buttoning up the short-sleeved shirt when I realized that I still had a chest.

"Ooh, right. Can't have boobs if I wanna pass for a dude." I grabbed a roll of ACE bandage from the drawer and skillfully wrapped it around my chest until I could hardly tell there'd ever been anything there.

With that taken care of, I re-buttoned my shirt, leaving the top few undone, and loosely tied an emerald green tie around my neck. Then I pulled on my boots, grabbed the guy jacket, and headed out.

I stopped in front of the mirror and gasped. "I look _hot_! I would totally date me if I were really a guy!" I laughed, and then raced downstairs to get my paws on those pancakes.

* * *

The engine roared as I rode into the front of the main school building. Ouran was a big place, that's for sure, and I was definitely lost. Dad had gotten me a private garage for my bike, but I couldn't find it anywhere. I was just about to head back around the whole place when I spotted a familiar blond head walking along the sidewalk.

Flipping the visor on my helmet up, I quietly rode up behind him and then gunned the engine. Like I'd hoped, he screamed and jumped about three feet in to the air. I pulled off my helmet while he pointed and made that strangled noise again.

"Well hello there Blondie." I said cheerfully. He looked like he might bolt any second, so I quickly continued. "Relax; I'm not trying to run you down. I need to find the private parking garage. The sooner you tell me if you know where it is, the sooner you can get away from dangerous old me."

He hesitated, looking like he was weighing his options, before he spoke. "It's on the east side of campus, at the end of the road. The big building with the dark blue roof."

"Thanks." I flashed a genuine smile and peeled out, once again leaving Blondie dumbstruck in the dust.

* * *

With my bike safely locked up and the key tucked away in my pocket, I made my way into the main school building and began looking for my class.

I found it pretty easily, and went to introduce myself to the teacher. He told me to sit anywhere, and since the room was practically empty, I had free reign.

I chose a double-seated table in the back of the room and sat in the chair closest to the window. Not too much later a bell rang, and other kids started filing into the room. As the class filled up, though, nobody seemed brave enough to sit beside me.

**Not that I mind, of course. I fit the bad boy role perfectly.** And I really did. Long, messy black hair, piercing emerald green eyes, and let's not forgets the leather. I was _born_ to be a bad boy!

I was boredly looking out the window when the second bell rang. The teacher introduced me to the class as a new transfer student from Italy, and I gave a halfhearted wave without looking up.

He then started droning on about the lessons for the day, and I tuned him out. Not like I actually need to know any of this stuff.

The endless droning was interrupted, though, by a rather familiar voice.

"I'm sorry I'm late, sir!"

"It's fine, Tamaki, just take a seat. I believe there's one in the back next to Mr. Moretti."

Footsteps sounded, and I looked up to see my good friend Blondie headed my way. I flashed him a wicked smile, and when he realized who I was he made that strangled sound again and looked around wildly, but there were no other open seats.

He hesitantly sat down next to me, keeping as far from me as he could. Just a guess, but I _think_ he might have been a bit scared of me.

Wanting to keep this as un-awkward as possible, I cleared my throat and spoke. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Riley Moretti. I just transferred here from Italy."

"I'm Tamaki Suoh. Nice to meet you." He sounded wary, and I could understand why. I _had_ almost run him over a couple of times in less than 24 hours.

"Hey, I'm sorry about almost running you over. A couple times." He must not have been expecting that, because his purple eyes were wide as he turned to look at me. He was quiet for a few moments, before dazedly saying, "It's fine."

With that taken care of, I happily resumed staring out the window.

As the class went on, I got this weird itchy feeling on the back of my neck, kinda like someone was staring at me. But I ignored it, and a few moments later it went away.

Then it happened again, and again, and again, even more frequently as the lesson drew to a close. Finally, I could hardly stand it. I turned my gaze away from the window to the boy beside me. Tamaki's purple eyes widened, and he hastily turned away, but it had definitely been him staring at me all day.

The final bell rang as I was contemplating, and Tamaki was rushing out of the room. I hastily grabbed my things and hurried after him. **He's acting pretty weird, and I wanna know what he's up to. **

I tailed the blonde up to the third floor. That was about when he noticed I was following him. I bumped into some stupid pedestal that didn't even have anything on it, and knocked it over. Tamaki turned back to see what the noise was, saw me, and clearly panicked. He squeaked and took off running.

Abandoning the pedestal in the middle of the hallway, I took off after him. Tamaki was fast, but so was I. He rounded a corner and then there was a loud _bang_, like a door being shut.

I smirked as I rounded the corner and slowed to a stop in front of a set of big double doors. I could hear his voice coming from just inside, but it was muffled and I couldn't hear what he was saying.

Reaching for the handle, and slowly opened the door and edged inside, shutting it silently behind me. Tamaki was in front of a couple other boys, clearly ranting.

"-he tried to run me over _TWICE! _And then he was following me, no doubt trying to-" I slid up behind him. "Aw, don't talk about me like I'm not here, Blondie." I couldn't help but smirk when he jumped.

Laughter filled the room, coming from two identical boys, most likely twins. They were doubled over on a couch, laughing their matching asses off. "I like this guy already!" One of them said between fits of laughter.

**My kinda people.** "That's him, Kyoya! He's going to kiiiill meeeee!" Tamaki was wailing from behind a really tall guy. A guy with glasses, presumably Kyoya, smacked him on the head with a newspaper like a dog.

"Tamaki, he's not trying to kill you." Then he turned towards me, a smile plastered on his face. "I'm terribly sorry about my idiotic friend. He can get a bit carried away sometimes."

Tamaki then poked his head out from behind the tall guy, fixing me with a glare. "If you're not trying to kill me, then why did you almost run over me and chase me here?" He sounded skeptical.

I cracked a grin. "Honestly? Cause it was fun." Tamaki then proceeded to fall, dumbstruck, onto the floor, and the twins on the couch howled with laughter once more.

"Does he do this often?" I asked no one in particular. "Yeah, Tama-Chan always does this. He'll be back to normal soon." It was an adorable little blonde boy who answered me, and I had to resist the urge to _Awww_.

"So, what exactly do you guys do in this place? Are you a club or something?" Kyoya nodded, and his glasses flashed eerily. **Creepy…** "We are the members of Ourans Host Club." He must have noticed my confusion, because he explained further. "As a Host Club, we spend our time entertaining our guests, mostly young ladies from the academy."

"And we eat cake!" The adorable little one piped up from where he now sat on the tall guys shoulders. "Lots of cake!"

"Wait a sec, let me get this straight. You have a club where you just sit around flirting with girls all day? Sign me up!" Tamaki must have heard me, because he suddenly jumped up, waving his arms like mad. "Noooooo! No no no no no no no!"

"Aw come on! How can you say no so easily? Girls _love_ bad boys! Besides, it looks like you could really use my help. If you hadn't noticed, this place is pretty empty." Tamaki turned some shade of red and practically started frothing at the mouth when the tall guy picked him up and carried him off.

"Thank you, Mori." Kyoya said, and then turned his attention towards me. "While it is true that we do not need any new members, your notion intrigues me. We will give you a chance to prove your worth to the club. If our guests like you, then you are free to become a host."

**Piece of cake.**

* * *

Not ten minutes later I was lounging on a couch when the guests started to arrive. The other guys were all at their respective tables and couches, waiting patiently as the girls chatted with each other. From what bits of conversation drifted over, it seemed many of them were talking about me.

"Is he a new host?"

"He looks so cool!"

"I didn't think there _were_ any guys like that at Ouran."

"I wonder if we can go talk to him."

I caught a couple of girls looking my way, and I flashed them a smile. I could see them squeal with excitement. That's when Kyoya spoke up from his table. "Today we're doing something a little bit different, ladies." He said, looking around the room. "We are giving a potential new host a trial run, if you will." He turned to look at me, and many of the girls did as well. "His name is Riley Moretti, and he is Ourans newest transfer student. Please feel free to spend a little time with him, and let me know if you would like to see him back. After all, we live to serve you, my ladies." He finished with a charming smile.

Some of the girls seemed a little hesitant to come my way at first, but a few brave ones came right on up to me and sat down. I greeted them with a dazzling smile. "Why hello there, ladies." I took a moment to look them over, nodding my head slightly. "I didn't know Japan had so many cuties! I should have moved here ages ago." That earned me a squeal and a blush from every girl I looked at.

**Man, this hosting thing is easy!**

I chatted with the girls for a while. Some left, some came, and a few even stayed with me the whole time. I was just finishing a story when all the girls had to leave. I bid them farewell with a few sly winks, and then they were all gone.

I got up and strolled over to where the other boys were all huddled in a circle. "So? How'd I do?"

They all turned around, and Kyoya scribbled something in a little black book before looking at me. "You did surprisingly well for someone with no experience whatsoever." He adjusted his glasses. "While your methods are a bit different than ours, many of our guests seem to have taken quite the liking to you."

He stopped, and I could see Tamaki's eyes growing wider with every passing second. Then Kyoya smiled wickedly, his glasses flashing. "Welcome to the Host Club."


	4. Compliments from the Shadow King

**Hello, my darling readers! How are you all doing?**

**I've been doing a lot more writing lately, and I'm proud to present the fourth chapter of Rebel! **

**I hope you all enjoy ^_^**

* * *

I was a shiny new host, and that meant I was the talk of the school. Everywhere I went, girls were staring at me, whispering excitedly to their friends. I recognized a few of them from the day before, and if any caught my eye I gave them a flirty smile.

There was a trail of swooning women in my wake, but I had _no idea_ what could have caused it.

**I could get used to being a hot guy. It's ****_definitely_**** more fun than being a girl.** I laughed at the thought as I pulled open the door to my class and headed for my chair in the back. My good friend Tamaki was already there, and I could feel him watching me as I walked up and sat down.

"Morning, Blondie." I greeted him with a lazy grin.

"Good morning, Riley." His tone was curt. Guess he still hadn't warmed up to me just yet.

* * *

Today's lessons were just as boring as yesterday's. When they were finally over, Tamaki told me there was a club meeting about to start, and that I would need to be in attendance. I followed him to the club room, but on the way girls kept stopping me and wanting to talk, so like the good host I was, I obliged.

Tamaki stopped and waited for me, but I could see him getting more and more impatient each time we stopped. By the time we finally made it to the club room, he was practically steaming.

"Tama-chan! Ri-chan!" The little one- I'd learned his name was Honey- greeted us as we walked in.

"Hey, Honey." I greeted him while Tamaki shuffled over to where Kyoya was sitting, typing away on his computer.

"What's got Tama-chan in such a bad mood?" He asked, looking over at the blonde with large, worried eyes.

"I think he's just jealous of all the attention I'm getting from the ladies." I whispered- rather loudly- and if Tamaki heard me, he didn't show it.

"Now that everyone is here…" Kyoya stood up and looked around the room, counting heads. "We have an important matter to discuss."

Everyone slowly gathered around Kyoya, curiously looking at each other in an attempt to figure out what it was.

"I've recently started surveying our guests' satisfaction with the club and the events we hold," Kyoya started, his face expressionless, "and it would seem that, while club satisfaction is high, many of our guests are beginning to become bored with the events we put together."

"WHAT?!" A collective clamor rose up in the group.

"But how could they be bored?" Hikaru asked incredulously, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Yeah, we're always so much fun!" Kaoru chimed in.

"They say that our events are predictable and all the same. So, we need to find something different for our next event, which we are hoping to announce by the end of the week." Kyoya scribbled something in his black book and went back to his computer.

The rest of the hosts started chattering animatedly about different things they could do, but I already had an idea forming in my mind and with a wicked grin, I chuckled and snuck away, headed to the library to do a little research.

* * *

"Riley, I don't see why I had to come all the way to the library just to hear about your idea." Kyoya growled, looking down his nose at me. He was frowning- clearly he wasn't happy with me.

"You'll understand soon, just hold on another minute." I grumbled as my fingers typed away at the keyboard. I pulled up the website with a few clicks of the mouse and stepped aside.

"Brennenburg Castle," I said, my eyes trained on Kyoya as he scanned over the computer page behind me. "A few years ago, it was nothing more than a made-up location. Until, that is, a British billionaire with a fancy for horror games came around. Going by the name of Alexander Brennenburg, he replicated an entire mansion as a likeness to that of the popular horror game Amnesia."

"And just why are you telling me this?" I could see the interest spark in Kyoya's eyes, and I continued hastily.

"Because, for a price, Alexander will graciously open the doors of his humble castle to our unsuspecting Host club. And then, of course, the fun begins."

Kyoya actually smiled as he took a seat at a nearby table, folding his hands on the polished wooden surface. "That is quite the wonderful idea, Riley, but just how do you plan on executing it?" He asked as I took a seat across from him.

"We tell the club that we want to take the girls on a trip to the castle, but for precautionary reasons, we're going to spend a few nights there first to check the place out. My father was a cook for Alexander for a while, so that's how I know about it. We want to show the girls the place, though, so we give everyone two cameras- one handheld and one strapped to their heads. These cameras will live stream through the internet to the girls, or anyone really, who pays to watch. You will come down with a bad cold just before we leave and be unable to go, giving you freedom to help myself and Alexander in the control room. I'll jump in if I'm needed to help move everyone along, but mostly Alexander will work his magic. And, this event will likely have a very high male turnout. What guy wouldn't want to watch the most popular boys in school get scared shitless?"

Kyoya was nodding as I spoke, a wry smile on his lips. "Riley, I must say, you are a mastermind. And I do believe we have found our next event."

* * *

**If there are any Bros reading this story... -brofist-**


End file.
